Finding Happiness
by When-Link-is-bored
Summary: Samus, a cold-hearted bounty hunter was forced to join a tournament against her own will. She has been casted out by the others until she meets Link. Together they quickly become friends due an awkward event. As Samus opens up more, Link had to go away but never said why. Can Samus continue her happiness or will she be forever sad? I suck at summaries XD Flames welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people and welcome to my first fanfic! With a LOT of very helpful advise from Dark Lord Link, I think I'll do fine...hopefully. Anyways this is a SamusXLink fic, so I warn you people out there who are not fans if this couple: turn** **back**,** if you want. **

**Well now that that's settled, on with** **the fic! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1. Prologue

Samus, the most feared female bounty hunter across the galaxy, is known for being merciless, brave and bold. Almost a lot of people mistake her for being a robot that causes destruction everywhere or an insane man under the machine. Either that, or the people are more terrified of her than knowing about her sex.

Reason for being cold and merciless? Many.

One of it was a traumatizing childhood, where her parents and colony were killed before her eyes by the notorious space pirates. Nowhere else to go, she was sheltered in and raised by another race: the bird-like beings called Chozos. But due to the ways of the Chozos' life and where they lived, it seemed that Samus couldn't handle the harshness of the terrain. So, in order for her to survive, the Chozo infused their DNA with hers and also gave her an armored suit. Another unhappy experience, was where she was near death trying to destroy another mother brian. However, she was saved by the last remaining metroid that she raised herself; like a mother, perhaps?

Crushed and sad, Samus thought that she would never have hapiness ever again. She would always keep her emotions all bottled up inside her and sometimes she would burst them out.

By bursting out, I mean relentlessly killing thousands of space pirates or criminals without her stopping until satisfied. Her cold and unhappy life changed one day though, one fateful day where Samus was all about her business, when all of a sudden...Poof! She was somehow teleported against her own will. She soon found out that she was teleported and stood in front of a big mansion.

Rather angry, confused and surprised, Samus was ticked off. She was ticked off to where she would steady her arm cannon at the big wooden door in front of her and blast at it until the poor door was made into toothpicks. Without thinking, she ran right in and took in at a fighting stance, prepared for anything that would come her way.

Apperantly, Samus was beyond confused and surprised, the anger slowly slipping away. She dropped her arms and became a stiff statue. For she was looking...at a giant disembodied, white gloved hand!

"Greetings, Samus Aran! Why am I not surprised that you destroyed the door to the mansion?" Boomed the hand. His voice seemed to echo and come from all directions rather from the hand itself.

"Wh-who are you? How do you know my name? And what am I doing here?" Questioned Samus as the anger in her voice started to rise in her last sentence.

The hand chuckled and the mansion itself shook.

"You think this is funny? I was about to collect a huge bounty and next thing I knew, I'm here!" Samus screeched.

"I'm terribly sorry Samus but I-" But the hand was cut off.( I just saw what I did there, Ha!)

"No you weren't! Now I'm going to make you wish that you didn't bring me here!" She shouted as she fired two missiles from her arm cannon.

Almost immediately, the floating hand lifted its pinky, causing the missles to stop in mid-air.

"How'd you?" The surprised bounty hunter whispered. Still angry, she fired seven more missiles but ended up with the same result.

The giant hand set his pinky down and all nine missiles landed in the ground, without them exploding, apparently.

"Are you done yet?" The hand said, in an annoyed voice.

Samus silently lowered her arms, meaning that she was done and ready to listen.

"Good!" The hand said, joyfully. "As you are probably confused, surprised and angry by now," The floating hand stopped and looked at a glaring Samus. "I will inform you in what is your purpose here. You were handpicked to particapate in a grand tournamnent." The hand continued on. "You will be competing along with eleven other prestigious fighters from their universe."

"Hold on." Samus said with a hand up. "You're saying that I was picked to fight in a tournamnent with people from other universes? What do you mean by that? And what if I refuse?"

"Oh but Samus, this is an offer you cannot refuse!" The gloved hand spoke. "You will be all fighting for a huge amount of money."

"Do we have to kill each other?" Samus said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Great heavens no! This is only meant for enjoyment. Win or lose, you will all be paid. Only the winner would be the champion of the best. It's technically a tourney with the best of the best." The hand explained.

_"Hmmmm. I guess I can relax here, afterall, I'll get paid and would be temporary living in a mansion!"_ The bounty hunter thought. "Consider it a deal then!" Samus said.

"Thank you Samus, I'm sure you'll have a great time here."

Samus snorted._ "Me? Have a great time? Oh please."_

"Oh yes, before I forget!" The hand said with his hand looking like it had an idea. "My name is Master hand by the way, I'm in charge of the whole thing. You will also have to wait, since you're the first competitor here. Make yourself at home and pick your room! Master hand cheerfully said.

"Hold on." Samus said as she remembered something. "What do you mean by universes?"

"In due time," Replied Master hand. "In due time all right."

**So, like it, love it or hate it? Reviews are welcome whether good or bad. In my opinion, it seemed rushed and I can use some pointers to improve my structure and how the characters talk( by this I mean the word I use frequently is said).**

**Till then, WLIB.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Welcome to the second chapter...heheh, well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ssb, Zelda and Metroid.**

Chapter 2: Enter Samus

Dawn of a New Day

*Beep beep beep! Beep beep beep! Beep beep beep!

I woke up rather violent this morning, as my alarm clock was blaring loudly, echoing everywhere. I immediatly smashed the clock without me knowing what I just did and sat up, yawning a little and rubbing my eyes. Awake now, the memories of yesterday rushed into my head. Was it all a dream? I'm pretty sure it wasn't. I look around the room and frowned. This isn't my room in my cold ship. This was nothing like it! In this room, I was sleeping on a king sized fluffy bed, there were decoratives on the wall, humid temperature and a red velvet carpet that makes the floor. Oh yeah, did I mention that this room was huge? I didn't know anything because I was so sleepy last night, that I stumbled into a room that was nearest to me. Just to make sure I wasn't dreaming, I pinched myself. I pinch harder. Nope not dreaming. I checked the clock to determine the time...uh...nevermind, instead I looked outside from my window. Assuming that it was seven in the morning, I decided to take a shower. When I entered the room, my mouth gaped open. You would never belive how huge the washroom is!

Once I was done taking a relaxing shower, I put on my varia suit(except my helmet) and headed to a room that seemed like the cafeteria. When I opened the door and stepped in, I immediately smelled the delicious food! I rushed to the food bar and grabbed what I could and then sat on a table that was nearest to me. As I was eating, Master hand walked in (or should I say floated) the cafeteria and spotted me.

"Good morning Samus! I take it well that you are enjoying the food!" He greeted as he grabbed a chair and...floated on it. "So how do you like the rooms? I made sure that each and everyone one of the rooms are luxurious!"

"Ifs alright. I'fe sfeem beffer (It's alright. I've seen better)." I say with my mouth full.

"Woah Samus, eat before you talk!" Master hand said as he chuckled.

I swallowed my food and nodded. There was an awkward silence afterwards.

As much as Master hand seemed courtes towards me, I can tell that he's very uncomfortable around me(well you would be uncomfortable if you teleported someone against their own will!) In fact, anyone is, since I'm what everyone says the "Fearless, Merciless, Cold-hearted hunter". And I hope I can keep that status where it is, hmph.

"...Well, just to let you know, the particapants will be arriving here soon," Master hand awkwardly said as he broke my thoughts. "Are you nervous, Samus?"

Me? Nervous? Who does that hand think he's talking to? I just shook my head, meaning no. The hand smirked.

"You better be, Samus. Remember? The best of the best..." The hand disappeared, leaving me alone in the cafeteria to ponder about what he just said.

"The best of the best, huh." I wondered. Suddenly, for some stange reason, I felt like I was being watched. Maybe the cameras? I don't think so. I quickly put on my helmet and scanned the entire place. Nothing. No sense of life anywhere, except me. I shrugged it off and resumed eating my delicious meal.

xxx

It was about seven-thirty in the evening and Master hand and I were waiting in front of the mansion. There we decorations everywhere, a big table of food and a stage with a podium on it and a huge banner that read, "Welcome!". How did Master hand single-handedly(Ha! I saw what I did there again!) do all of this? Then again, I don't even know his powers.

"Do people work in the here?" I asked The hand just to waste time and clear my consious.

"Hmm? Oh, yes."

"Then why didn't I see them? Who made the food earlier this morning?" I asked.

"Well, People do work here, but its kind of complicated." The hand said.

"...What?" I said, confused.

"The workers here, were my creations. They are very shy around people, so I gave them powers to either become entirely invisible, or teleport."

"Oh" I just managed to say, quite surprised. So, he is indeed a very powerful being. He can create things and God knows what else powers he has in store. Wait a minute...so I wasn't alone when I was in the cafeteria? No wonder I felt like I was being watched. I suddenly feel annoyed.

"What do they look like, by the way?" I asked, irratated. I could almost see myself pummeling one of them. I really hate being spied on.

"Hmm," The hand began to thought. Maybe they're hidious? "How should I put this? There's two types of them. One is female, the other is male. They have a humanoid shape but are aslo translucent, like you can see through their bodies. The interior are made up of wires and the exterior are only made up of transparent pixels and frames. Both have the same powers but they can also fight, only when threatened. The female ones look very slender and their hair looks like ponytail frames. For the males, They look very masculane. Just simple peaceful beings." The hand said.

Wow, wire-framed people huh? Then how come my scanner didn't pick up anything earlier? My thoughts broke when a portal suddenly opened up in the middle of the stage.

"The particapants are coming," I murmered. "Oh, this is going to be fun alright."I smiled.

xxx

In the last thirty minutes, most of the particapants came, either they traveled or teleported here. And the people were very strange! There was a talking fox and falcon that traveled here in a huge ship, bigger than my starship. There was another person here that goes by the name of Capt. Falcon. He had a greyish-blue jumpsuit and silky scarf wrapped around his neck. A green light filled the whole stage and when it was gone, a kid with a hat holding a baseball suddenly appeared and bowed to everyone. Two people with matching overalls and hat but with different color came out of a pipe that suddenly emerged from tge stage. One who wore green and look tall and skinny and another that had red, plump and short. A few more beings popped out of the portal, revealing a yellow mouse-like thing that only said "pika!", and it's tail resembles a lightning bolt. The other two were just simply...pink puffballs. One of them had huge big green eyes, and had a ribbon placed on it's big round head. The other was more darkish-pink, had two oval eyes and red shoes. A Giant ape was here too! Of all people, an ape! The only clothes he wore was just a red tie that had two letters on it: D K.

Everyone was chatting by now, a littke bit too loud. Assuming we were all here, I went up to Master hand.

I just realised something: why do the particapants look like they know that they were coming? Maybe Master hand knew I would say no because of my nature. Stupid hand.

"Ok hand, we're all here. Now what?" I ask.

The hand looked like he was head counting everyone.

"...nine, ten eleven..." he mumbled. "One more. Someone is missing." He said.

"What?"

"There should be twelve of you guys that's entering. There's only eleven of you, get it?" Master hand responded impatiently. He cleared his throat for everyone to quiet down. "Everyone, welcome! As though as I would like to tell you what's going to happen, I need to check on something. Go ahead and mingle to one another! I'll be back shortly." And once again, the whole place was filled with chattering.

All the people saw me, but were either intimadated or too afraid to talk to me. So during the whole time, I crossed my arms and sat on the ground, a little far away from everyone and sort of dozed off...

**Well, I felt like I made this chapter a little boring and rushed it...again. So anyways, this is my try of Samus' view. I'll be switching from her's to omnisceient but I might stop. And again, like it or hate it? I have yet to learn here and please don't forget to review!**

**W.L.I.B **


End file.
